


Humanity Runs On Coffee

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Series: Coffee life with XiuHun [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, jongin is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: In which Sehun goes to try and catch his best friend in the act and ends up getting caught himself.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: Coffee life with XiuHun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Humanity Runs On Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first xiuhun ever! I had fun while writing the cute first meeting of the two of them! I had this work on my drafts for some time and I'm very happy to finally post it! Very thankful for my amazing best friend and beta @Kuppuru (Go check out her works here on AO3)! I hope you all enjoy this little story!!

It was the third time that week, Jongin ditching going with Sehun to the Bubble Tea shop and instead opting to go across the street to a little coffee shop with a retro style. Sehun couldn’t believe that Jongin was doing this to him, ‘Jongin doesn’t even like coffee!’ Sehun thought as his friend waved him bye and crossed the street quickly, giving a last smile to Sehun and then entering and closing the shop’s door.

Sehun stood sometime on the sidewalk, frowned face as he tried to imagine why would Jongin go there. Figuring that it would be better to look there instead of asking and hearing the evasive “I like it there”, “the food is good” and “can I not have started to like coffee?” that Sehun knew were all lies to hide the real reason Jongin didn’t want to tell him.

He calmly went to the coffee shop, without the hurried steps Jongin did. As he got there and opened the door, the smell of coffee and chocolate filled his nose, the place was mostly soft brown, orange with some black and white thrown in the middle. The wooden tables and chairs were mostly for four people and Sehun could see some booths at the back with black seats. The place was filled with many people, talking quietly, reading and even doing homework.

The front of the shop was a soft brown and oval counter with white details, the ‘Min Min’s Coffee Shop’ written on a mug. Behind it there was a door that Sehun guessed it led to the kitchen, going from the ceiling to a little bit higher than the door, there was a big menu, with all foods and beverages written. 

He looked around again, searching for Jongin, and found him on the left side of the counter, as if he was waiting for his order. He walked quietly to where the other boy was, just as he almost was beside Jongin, the door of the kitchen opened and a small guy appeared, he was smiling and bringing Jongin a piece of cake and what looked like a milkshake.

Instantly Sehun knew why Jongin was coming here since the first day he found out this coffee shop. Sehun tried to hold his smirk and laugh, seeing Jongin’s whipped and starstruck face. He went to Jongin’s side as he heard the “Thank you, soo!” followed by a smile and red cheeks, he touched Jongin’s shoulder and saw the way the boy got startled by him there, almost dropping his tray, and gave him a tiny smirk and an arched brow. 

“Jongin? Is everything okay?” The boy that was still in front of them spoke, his deep voice calm but loud enough for it to be heard. He looked a little bit confused, head slightly turned, trying to understand what was happening.

“Y-Yes!” Jongin quickly said, a little too loud that even the boy, soo, looked startled. “This is my friend, Sehun.”

“Hello” Sehun gave a smile, enjoying seeing Jongin so worked up.

“Hi” The boy behind the counter greeted him with a small nod, still a little bit serious “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Sehun gave him another smile and Jongin looked again as he would prefer being anywhere but there “Okay! Bye soo! We’re going to seat now!” And with a tight smile and nervous eyes, Jongin hurriedly walked to one of the booths in the end of the coffee shop, one hand holding the tray and the other holding the front of Sehun’s shirt. He barely heard the confused “Bye…” that Kyungsoo let out.

Sehun had barely seated when Jongin hissed in an angry tone “What are you doing here?” and Sehun could only snort and throw his hands up, a sign he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Hey! Stop that, I haven’t done anything, I just saw that you liked here and wanted to see why” Sehun said, almost making fun of Jongin and saw the boy in front of him almost fuming “And I know, now, why.” In the same moment Jongin turned bashful “He seems nice, you are crushing for real, aren’t you?”

Jongin touched his ear and neck, a sign for nervousness. “Yes… He’s so cute Sehun” he looked as if something was physically hurting, looking into the distance and Sehun couldn’t hold the snort even if he tried, Jongin was very dramatic.

It was like the spell was broken and Jongin looked serious at Sehun again, “you aren’t going to say a thing, okay? And, please, this stays between us, no one knows” and Sehun could feel that Jongin was having a serious crush on the boy.

“My mouth is sealed” he said mockingly and pretended to lock up his mouth and throw the key away. Jongin looked at him disbelieving and scoffed.

“Okay! Now go order something, it’s ugly to stay in a shop when you don’t pay for nothing” Jongin said and Sehun thought about letting the other know that, when a friend bought something it counted too, but chose to go and let Jongin breathe a little.

He got up and walked to the counter that had only one person in front of him. As he was looking up to the menu and trying to choose what to eat and drink, the soft “next!” was heard and Sehun walked to the front of the counter, still trying to read and choose something to eat. 

As he started to look down a soft “Hello! Good afternoon” greeted him and Sehun could only dumbly look at the man who had said it. The man was smaller than him, soft face framed by circular glasses and black hair. He had beautiful small lips and Sehun briefly wondered if he kissed them, they would feel as soft and if they would taste coffee. 

Sehun heard a preoccupied “are you okay?” and shook his head, trying to think again and not just how the cardigan the man wore made him look extra small and fluff, ready to be hold and given the best cuddle time. He looked briefly to the badge on the man’s chest, reading and saving the ‘Minseok’ in his mind. “Yes… sorry for bothering, I will have a small sandwich and a latte number two” he said trying to give a smile, and he felt as if he was grimacing.

“Ah! All right!” He gave a big smile and noted his order “Your order will be right here in some minutes. Everything will be fourteen dollars!”

Sehun gave a twenty-dollar bill, his mind almost fried by the blinding smile the man gave him, forgetting to take his change and robotically walked to wait for his food to be ready. Some time passed and Minseok appeared again bringing his food, again, Sehun felt as if he was a robot, picking his food and trying not to embarrass himself in front of that angel.

“Hum, are you sure you are okay?” He asked again a little frown forming on his beautiful face, and Sehun wanted it gone, wanted to see the smile again and always on Minseok’s face.

He nodded and gave a smile, not trusting to speak again in front of him, but that seemed to be what Minseok needed for confirmation.

“Okay! Thank you for coming here! Hope you like the food and can come here more times!” And gave a wink as he ended saying, a smile that showed his gums, and Sehun felt his heart beating harder.

He weekly nodded and dazedly went to his and Jongin’s table.

As he put his things on the table and tiredly sat, he could see Jongin’s amused smile. “I think I’m in love” Sehun said and heard Jongin’s loud laugh distant, all he could think was the man on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first XiuHun story!! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My twitter is @01suchen21! You can find me there to talk about fics and SUCHEN (and other ships too)! 💕💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
